Halyhk Stanbridge
Halyhk is a tall man in his mid-twenties armored in heavy amber platemail and boiled leather, adorned with the scratches and wear of well needed protection. A longsword hangs at his belt, a greatsword on his back and at times a spear in his hands. The face under the helmet a weathered and scarred image, often etched with a hearty smile. When in Stormwind he would wear lighter armor, merely a breastplate and bracers over well made but simple clothes. His voice carries a somewhat raspy, deep tone, only speaking as loud as he needs to be heard. He stands straight, a frown etched in stone until he spoke. The face betrays his year, the twenty-six year old man seeming nearly ten years older than it should. Sunburnt, windblown skin broken by long, old scars across his face; a somewhat large piece of flesh over his right cheek would seem to have been gouged out long ago. The captain is a man of shaped iron, tempered by the horrors of his earlier life and polished by the successes of his recent years. Bastard born to a low-level knight, there was little to inherit even if he could, and all that was destroyed with Lordaeron. Abandoned by the Third War, Halyhk set out on his own path in every way he could. His only formal training in the ways of the Light were given to him during his short time with the Northshire Templars. He served in the army of Stormwind before Cataclysm, and for another year following. It was the discovery of the Netherwing Court that has made him the man he is today. Showing his ability for battlefield command and bravery in the face of death, he was promoted to comma nd the Netherwing Court's retinues. Years later, the Court began to fail as its mission had been completed and most of its leadership left. Halyhk remained and was ordered to establish a fortress for the Court's use. Not long after the fortifications had been completed did all communication with the Court cease, leaving Halyhk and a little less than three hundred veterans of the Fourth War to man the keep without orders. With only a small supply of gold remaining in the Fort, Halyhk knew that soon there would be desertions as supplies dwindled. To remedy this, he made a journey to the over-populated town of Moonbrook and other refugee camps in Westfall. He promised land, protection, and food for those that would come to stay in the region in Northern Stranglethorn he named "Kasia." Somewhat outside of Stormwind's reach, Kasia has never paid taxes to the King and many of its people harbor resentment for the crown. Halyhk's titles stand with no royal backing, but the colony of Kasia remains stable and at strength for the time being. Although his attempts to join the House of Nobles failed, he formed a strong alliance with The Citrine Eagle and their leader Zaria R. Blackmoore. Though Kasia remained steadfast in its alliance to Alterac, Halyhk choose to leave the Citrine Eagle due to his disdain for the Church of the Light. Although despite this, Halyhk still considers the Citrine Eagles to be friends to himself and Kasia. Halyhk is said to be intense and serious, but the armor protects the kind and caring soul beneath it. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Knights Category:Stormwindian